Awakening Affection
by LosSignosDelTiempo
Summary: Wieder mal eine RocketxTia-Story, diesmal ein One-Shot.


**Pining for love**

Er war nervös.

Sehr nervös. Das passte nicht zu ihm. Normalerweise war er gelassen, entspannt und selten leicht aus der Ruhe zu bringen.

Es sei denn, es hatte etwas mit _ihr_ zu tun.

_Sie_ war der Grund, weshalb er heute mindestens drei Mal sichergestellt hatte, dass auch in der verstecktesten Ecke seines Zimmers kein Staubkorn zu finden war.

Mehr als fünf Mal hatte er das Bett beiseite geschoben, um zu schauen, ob auch wirklich keine Spinnweben inklusive Besitzer zu sehen waren.

_Sie_ hatte Angst vor Spinnen. Zumindest behauptete sie das. Er konnte es sich nicht wirklich vorstellen, nicht bei ihrer sonst so unmädchenhaften Attitüde. Aber egal, ob es stimmte oder nicht, er wollte sie beschützen. Er _musste_ sie beschützen. Und wenn es nur vor Spinnen war. Er betrachtete es als eine Art Lebensaufgabe.

_Sie_ liebte Grün und er wusste, dass seine ursprüngliche Bettwäsche nicht ihren Vorstellungen entsprach. Womöglich war sie Besseres gewohnt. Nein, ziemlich sicher war sie das. Seide, Satin, das waren die einzigen edlen Stoffe, die er kannte. Einen einfachen Baumwollbezug hätte er ihr eigentlich nicht zumuten wollen, doch es war Sonntag.

Sie hatte ganz spontan entschieden, herzukommen. Abends. Ein einziger Anruf hatte ihn vollkommen durcheinander gebracht. Ihm war nicht einmal die Chance geben worden, die passende Dekoration zu besorgen, um den Abend möglichst schön zu gestalten.

Unbeholfen hatte er ein paar Blumen zusammengeschnitten.  
Viel zu kurz und viel zu gerade. Manche waren umgeknickt. Er hatte sich selbst selten so ungeschickt erlebt.

Für den Gedanken, Blütenblätter im Zimmer zu verteilen, hätte er sich schlagen können.

Es war zu früh für kitschige Liebesbeweise, außerdem wusste er, dass es ihm spätestens dann peinlich sein würde, sobald sie die zerrupften Blüten entdeckte.

Auf dem Weg zum Zimmer. _Auf dem Bett_.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Darüber wollte er sich keine Gedanken machen. Doch wer war schon Herr seiner Gedanken?

Keine Stunde mehr und sie würde vor der Tür stehen.

Er gab sich selten mit etwas zufrieden, doch er musste gestehen, dass es ihm trotz Rosenblätterdefizit gelungen war, den Raum perfekt zu gestalten.  
Ein paar Kerzen auf dem Nachttisch, zusammen mit einer Sektflasche und den passenden Gläsern und einem liebevoll zubereiteten Obstsalat. Natürlich von Kira.

Alles war sauber und aufgeräumt und das Zimmer sah seiner Meinung nach mehr als einladend aus.

Er suchte nach Sicherheit. Wollte sich selbst bestätigen. Selbstbewusstsein tanken.

Hatte er eine ganze Stunde dagestanden und sein Werk betrachtet? Zumindest kam es ihm so vor, als ihn das Klingeln an der Tür völlig aus der Fassung brachte.

„Hey!"

„Hey."

Sie strahlte ihn an. Mitreißend. Er schloss die Tür hinter ihr und nahm ihr die Jacke ab.

„Danke." Sie lächelte immer noch, während sie ihre Schuhe auszog und ihre Tasche abstellte.  
„Gern geschehen", murmelte er nur.

Das alles war so unrealistisch. Sie war seine Freundin. Keine gute Freundin. Obwohl, okay, natürlich auch das. Aber sie war halt seine _Freundin_. Sie wartete, bis er ihre Jacke aufgehängt hatte und sah ihn dann freudig an.

„Und, was hast du den ganzen Tag so gemacht?"  
„Nichts Besonderes. Mir noch mal ein paar Spiele angeschaut..."  
„Okay, die Frage war überflüssig", lachte Tia, verstummte jedoch, als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte.

Er war grundsätzlich nicht humorlos, aber wenn es um Fußball ging, kannte er keinen Spaß mehr. Vielleicht sollte er das alles wirklich nicht mehr so ernst nehmen...  
„Ja." Er beschränkte seine Antwort auf zwei nichts sagende Buchstaben und Tia schaute sich peinlich berührt um.

„Wo sind Kira und Norata?" Ein Themenwechsel schien ihm eine gute Sache zu sein. Es sei denn natürlich, er gab ihm das Gefühl, dass sie nicht wegen ihm hier war.  
„Keine Ahnung. Sie sind heute Nachmittag irgendwo hingefahren und haben nicht gesagt, wann sie wiederkommen."  
„Aha." Zu mehr reichte es diesmal bei ihr nicht.

Diese Anspannung war furchtbar.

„Kommst du mit runter?", fragte er schließlich, natürlich rein rhetorisch.  
Sie nickte und hob ihre Tasche auf, bevor sie sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer machten.  
„Ich soll dich von meinen Eltern grüßen. Sie sind momentan auch nicht zuhause, sondern auf so einem komischen, exotischen Planeten", meinte sie, während sie das Zimmer betrachtete, „ich weiß nicht, wie er heißt, aber die Sprache, die dort verbreitet ist, klingt ziemlich komisch. Die Leute machen so witzige Zischgeräusche."

Ihre Imitation einer gerade geöffneten Mineralwasserflasche brachte ihn zum Lachen. Manchmal konnte sie unbeabsichtigt wirklich lustig sein.

„Und was ist mit Stella?"

„Sie verbringt das Wochenende auch hier auf Akillian. Aber keine Sorge, sie wird nicht plötzlich vor eurem Haus auftauchen", antwortete Tia lächelnd.

„Ich wäre mir da nicht so sicher. Sie scheint übertrieben besorgt um dich zu sein."

„Nicht mehr, seit _du_ da bist."

Es war ein seltsames Glücksgefühl, dass in diesem Moment durch seinen Körper fuhr. Unbeschreiblich, was ein einziger Satz bewirken konnte.

„Sie vertraut dir", fügte Tia hinzu, „ich natürlich sowieso. Und meine Eltern sind sich mittlerweile davon überzeugt, dass du kein kompletter Psychopath bist."  
„Beruhigend."  
„In der Tat. Was mich allerdings beunruhigt, ist, dass wir uns nicht einmal richtig begrüßt haben." Sie hatte recht.

Küsse vor oder in der Haustür waren nicht ihr Ding. Zu groß war die „Angst", dass hinter den Büschen und Bäumen fanatische Paparazzi hockten und auf solch einen Moment warteten. Immerhin waren sie nicht Mei und D'Jok, deren halbes Leben sich vor Kameras abspielte und die es liebten, im Fokus zu stehen.

Offiziell gab es das Paar Rocket und Tia nicht und sie würden einen Teufel tun, das zu ändern. Früher oder später würde es voraussichtlich eh auffliegen, doch bis dahin genossen sie die Ruhe und ungestörte Zweisamkeit.  
Und natürlich hatte dieses Versteckspiel auch einen gewissen Reiz.

Er musste sich ein ganzes Stück zu ihr herunterbeugen, während sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte. Das richtige Maß zu finden, hatte ein wenig gedauert. Sie hatten sich am Anfang zum Teil total verfehlt oder waren mit den Köpfen zusammen gestoßen.  
Doch nun war es perfekt. Ihre Lippen trafen sich kaum merklich. Leicht und sanft, keine übermäßige Leidenschaft, eher pure Sinnlichkeit.

Natürlich waren ihre Augen geschlossen. Ein merkwürdiger Automatismus.  
Es war nur ein kurzer Begrüßungskuss, welcher die Stimmung sofort lockerte.

Er nahm ihre Hand und führte sie zum Bett, auf dem sie sich ohne weitere Worte niederließen.  
„Möchtest du _etwas_ trinken?" Und als dieses Etwas betrachtete er nur den bereitstehenden Sekt, den Rocket schon in die Luft gehen sah, als er ihn öffnete.

„Klar, gerne."

Dass das mit dem Öffnen auf Anhieb und ohne Opfer klappte, hatte er bei weitem nicht erwartete. Er füllte die Gläser und reichte ihr eines.  
„Für ein Fünf-Gänge-Menü hat es leider nicht gereicht." Er sah sie entschuldigend an.  
„Du meinst, es hat nicht mal für _einen_ Gang gereicht", erwiderte sie skeptisch.  
„Wir haben einen Salat", verteidigte er sich trotzig, „mit wundervollem, frischem Obst drin."  
„Erinner' mich bitte daran, dass ich mich später bei deiner Mutter dafür bedanke."  
„Woher willst du wissen, dass er von ihr ist?"  
„Intuition." Die Gläser schlugen leicht aneinander. „Außerdem kenne ich dich mittlerweile."

Fast gleichzeitig setzen sie das Glas an.

Der Sekt war köstlich.

Er beobachtete, wie sie das Sektglas langsam wieder abstellte.

Es war halb leer für ihn.

Für sie war es wahrscheinlich halb voll.

Es war nicht sein Plan, sie auch nur in irgendeiner Art und Weise abzufüllen. Es hatte ein leichter Obstsalatanreger sein sollen, doch er spürte selbst, wie er langsam seine Gedanken nicht mehr vollständig ordnen konnte. So etwas kannte er nicht. Es war Sekt, was sie da tranken, kein doppelter Wodka.

Er war keinesfalls alkoholunverträglich, viel mehr musste es die Mischung aus Ethanol und dem Anblick seiner Freundin sein, die ihn stark durcheinander brachte.  
Und er spürte, dass es bei ihr nicht anders war, während sie das Sektglas wieder in die Hand nahm und mit einem Zug leerte. Er staunte nicht schlecht, während er selbst nach jedem Schluck spürte, dass er eigentlich nicht weitertrinken wollte, aber einfach nicht aufhören konnte.

Sie atmete durch. „Das war zu viel auf einmal." Ihre Hand fuhr durch die kurzen, blonden Haare, ihre Augen waren geschlossen. Bemüht, den Alkohol durch pure Konzentration zu verarbeiten.

„Es ist nur Sekt", stellte Rocket überflüssig fest.  
„Was für ein Sekt?", murmelte Tia, immer noch hoch konzentriert.  
Er besah sich die Flasche. „Irgend so ein Cava..."  
„Das bedeutet Sekt", klärte sie ihn auf und musste lachen.

Nicht ihr munteres, frisches Lachen, sondern ein beseeltes, fremdes Lachen, das ihm jedoch nicht minder gefiel. „Möchtest du auch noch?"

Rocket nickte gezwungenermaßen. Wie hätte es denn ausgesehen, wenn er sich von seiner Freundin unter den Tisch hätte trinken lassen?

Auf einmal schien sie hellwach zu sein, ihre Augen waren etwas größer als normalerweise und sie sah ihn auffordernd an. „Lass uns irgendwas Verrücktes machen."  
„Und was genau?" Immer, wenn er Alkohol trank, wurde er entweder müde oder extrem flippig. Im Moment fiel es ihm schwer, die Augen offen zu halten.  
„Klingelstreiche", kicherte sie und er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was das war.  
„Hier gibt es kaum Häuser. Vielleicht einen Bauernhof und drei Kühe."

Wie kam er darauf, dass es in der Nähe einen Bauernhof gab? Er wohnte schon seit über sechszehn Jahren hier und hatte noch keine Farm finden können.

„Dann lass uns auf den Kühen reiten!" Tia schien aufgeweckt wie nie.

Es gab natürlich auch keine Kühe.

„Du bist verrückt", nuschelte er. Seit wann gelangte Alkohol so schnell in die Blutbahn? Ins Gehirn? Ins Herz? Ach, er hatte einfach keine Ahnung von Biologie und Chemie.

Tia musste wieder lachen. Er griff nach ihrer Hand, die er zwischenzeitlich hatte loslassen müssen, um den Sekt zu öffnen.

Ihre Haut fühlte sich so weich an. Heute noch viel zarter als sonst.

„Und du bist langweilig", erwiderte sie, doch ihm war klar, dass sie es nicht so meinte, „Wir könnten doch zumindest im See schwimmen gehen."  
„Das wäre aber etwas zu kalt." Und tödlich. Er wollte nicht nach draußen. Er wollte sie so nah es ging bei sich haben.  
„Ach was..."  
Rocket musste über die Alkoholunverträglichkeit seiner Freundin lachen. Diese sah ihn nur verwirrt an. „Was?"  
Mürrisch trank sie weiter den Sekt. Er wollte wissen, was sie dachte. Was mit ihr los war, dass sie dieses Zeug in sich aufnahm wie Wasser. Respekt.

Es war wohl das Letzte, was er vorerst mitbekam. Man nannte es wahrscheinlich einen leichten Filmriss, nicht mehr zu wissen, wie sie auf seinen Schoß gelangt war.

Er konnte sich genauso wenig erklären, wo plötzlich die Erdbeere herkam.

Und die Weintraube.

Und das Ananasstückchen.

Die leere Sektflasche lag auf dem Boden, doch sie spielte scheinbar auch schon längst keine Rolle mehr, während die beiden Snow Kids eng umschlungen mit den Früchten experimentierten.

Eine seltsame Situation.

Das Komische war, dass er plötzlich nicht mehr das Gefühl hatte, die Kontrolle verloren zu haben. Mittlerweile war er sich dessen, was er da tat, durchaus bewusst und war sich sicher, dass es bei ihr nicht anders aussah.  
Es wäre müßig, in so einem Moment über alkoholbedingt verschwundene Hemmungen zu diskutieren und es war auch keinesfalls sein Ziel. Es existierte kein Ziel. Und er wusste nicht, wo das noch hinführen sollte.

„Rocket..." Die Kombination aus Seufzen und leisem Stöhnen ließ ihn zusammenzucken.

„Hm?"

In den wenigen Augenblicken, in denen er ihre Lippen nicht mehr spürte, kam er sich verloren vor. Doch dann wurde er auch schon sofort wieder erlöst.

Sie antwortete nicht. Vielleicht hatte sie ja auch gar nichts fragen wollen.  
Es war warm. Übertrieben warm.  
Wie nach einem Fußballspiel, doch das würde von alleine noch lange nicht enden.

Er konnte nicht sagen, ob es am Alkohol lag, der ja grundsätzlich die Temperatur erhöhte, oder ob ihre Nähe schuld war.  
Sein Tipp war Letzteres.

Die zärtlichen Streicheleinheiten, die immer leidenschaftlicher werdenden Küsse, die sie austauschten, waren für ihn unbeschreiblich. Natürlich war es nicht ihr erster längerer Kuss, doch solch eine Intensität war bisher unerreicht gewesen.  
Er genoss den ständigen Kontrollwechsel. Es gefiel ihm, wie aufgeschlossen und neugierig seine Freundin diesbezüglich war.  
Natürlich würde er es nicht zu weit kommen lassen.

Sie war immer noch angetrunken, womöglich nicht vollständig zurechnungsfähig.

Doch er konnte sich nicht von dem Gedanken befreien, was wäre, wenn _doch_.  
Er schaffte es nur mühsam, sich von ihr zu lösen und bereute es sofort wieder.

Die verträumte Art, wie sie ihn ansah, ihr immer noch leicht geöffneter Mund, die geröteten Wangen-es hätte keinen schöneren Anblick geben können.  
„Wir sollten es nicht übertreiben", murmelte er, während er ihren Arm streichelte.  
Sie nickte langsam, nachdem sie seine Worte verarbeitet hatte, und schien in die Wirklichkeit zurückzukehren. Sich der Situation bewusst zu werden.

Fast meinte Rocket zu erkennen, dass ihre Wangen noch eine Spur roter wurden.  
„Wahrscheinlich sollten wir jetzt schlafen", meinte sie schließlich leise.  
Obwohl es wohl stimmte, war sich Rocket sicher, in der nächsten Stunde nicht einschlafen zu können.  
„Du kannst dich im Bad umziehen, wenn du möchtest."  
Er merkte, dass sie sich nicht wirklich von ihm lösen wollte, als sie sich erhob und ihre Tasche nahm.

Surreal.

Ihm selbst war immer noch warm und er versuchte sich vorzustellen, was passiert wäre, wenn er sie nicht unterbrochen hätte. Wie weit sie bereit gewesen wäre, zu gehen.  
Nur ungern stand er auf, um die Gläser wegzuräumen. Er hob die Sektflasche auf und sah sie interessiert an.

12% Alkoholgehalt. Er würde in diesem Leben wahrscheinlich kein Wetttrinken mehr gewinnen.

Seine Gedanken wurden allmählich klarer und er war mehr als froh darüber.  
Er bemerkte, wie sie zurück ins Zimmer kam, mit einem schlichten Top und überweiten, dunkelgrünen Shorts. Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch.  
„Die Hose gehört mir", stellte er nüchtern fest.  
„Stört es dich?"  
„Nein, behalt sie ruhig an."  
Es war unmöglich, sich bei genauerem Anblick des Mädchens ein Lächeln zu verkneifen.  
„Danke."

Sie bewegte sich langsam zum Bett und schlug die Decke zurück.  
Rocket drehte sich zur Tür und zog mühselig seinen Pullover aus. Es war nicht gerade einfach mit ihrem Blick im Rücken.

Einen kurzen Moment überlegte er, die Nacht in dem langen Shirt zu verbringen, das er noch anhatte, doch ihm gefielen weite T-Shirts einfach besser.  
Am liebsten hätte er sie gebeten, wegzuschauen. Es wäre lächerlich gewesen.  
Normalerweise war er stolz auf seinen Körper. Die perfekte Sportlerstatur. Er war groß, nicht zu dünn, aber vor allem nicht zu dick. Auf jeden Fall muskulös und durchtrainiert, aber weit entfernt von so einer übertriebenen Bodybuilderfigur.

Doch momentan fehlte ihm das nötige Selbstbewusstsein, um sich voller Stolz umzudrehen und ihren bewundernden Gesichtsausdruck zu genießen.  
Um das Shirt aus dem Schrank zu holen, blieb ihm das Umdrehen letztendlich jedoch nicht erspart.

Ihr Blick folgte ihm und wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde unangenehmer.

Er atmete erleichtert auf, als sein Oberkörper endlich wieder bedeckt war.

Tia hatte es sich mittlerweile im Bett bequem gemacht und Rocket meinte, eine gewisse Sehnsucht in ihren Augen zu erkennen, die ihm bedeutete, sich schnellstmöglich zu ihr zu gesellen. Jetzt kam es ihm wirklich fast dämlich vor, sich so angestellt zu haben. Sie breitete leicht die Arme aus und auch Rocket musste sich eingestehen, schon ein wenig Ungeduld gespürt zu haben, bis sie endlich wieder zusammen waren.

Er legte sich neben sie und sie schmiegte sich genüsslich an ihn.

Es war immer noch warm, doch sehr viel angenehmer als vorher.

Sie hätten sich stundenlang so ansehen können, ohne jegliche Unterbrechung, und Rocket stellte wieder einmal fest, wie wunderschön ihre Augen waren, die sich leider schlossen, als er sich zu ihr beugte. Er schaltete das Licht aus, wobei ihm einfiel, dass er die Kerzen hätte anzünden sollen. Zu spät. Aber wen interessierten solchen pseudo-romantischen Nebensächlichkeiten?

Er wollte diesen Kuss nicht mehr beenden. Es würde der letzte für die folgenden Stunden sein. Was war Schlafen doch für eine Zeitverschwendung...

„Ich liebe dich", murmelte er leise, jedoch scheinbar laut genug für sie, denn er merkte, wie ihr Körper sich anspannte. Ihm wurde erst jetzt bewusst, dass er genau diesen Satz noch nie zu ihr gesagt hatte. Dass er diese Worte allgemein noch nie ausgesprochen hatte.

Es hatte immer andere Beweise für seine Zuneigung gegeben. Das nächtliche Unbemerkt-Ins-Zimmer-Schleichen war der Anfang gewesen. All die Blumen, die er ihr geschenkt hatten, sollten die gleiche Aussage tragen. Und natürlich die Versicherungen, wie viel sie ihm bedeuten und was für eine große Rolle sie in seinem Leben spielen würde.

Doch jetzt schienen ihm diese großen Worte passend zu sein.

Er wusste, dass Tia ihn im Dunkeln ansah, spürte, wie sie sich noch enger an ihn kuschelte. Vielleicht zog er sie aber auch näher an sich. Er war zu müde, als dass er das jetzt unterscheiden konnte.

Das Letzte, was er vernahm, bevor er einschlief, war ein kaum hörbares Flüstern, das ihn akustisch nicht mehr erreichte.

Er musste sie auch gar nicht verstehen, um zu wissen, was sie gesagt hatte.


End file.
